


A Redundant Second

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Confused Harry, Confusion, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Duelling, Embarrassment, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Guilt, Happy Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Oblivious, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Vulnerability, blissed out, upset, vulnerable draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: It would seem that Harry has gotten the wrong end of the stick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> The rating relates to the next chapter in the story
> 
> If I have missed any tags please let me know and I will fix it asap.

‘Hey Potter.’  Malfoy shoves me a little bit too roughly to be a completely controlled action.  He has had too much to drink, heck we have all had a little too much to drink, this year has been a year of celebration and inebriation after all.  ‘You, me, Slytherin dorm.  We duel.’  He snaps eyebrows raised eyes wide with a strange gleam in his eye as he walks away bumping off from various people as he goes.  What brought that on?  Okay, so we are still not exactly friends, yet we have been getting on a lot better lately.  Hell we’re even interacting for any amount of time and having whole conversations without wands being drawn… well I thought we were.  I’m not upset at this development just disappointed; I thought we had gotten past all that silly hexing each other stuff.  That however does not mean that I won’t be turning up for the duel.  I’m no coward, if he wants a fight, he can have his petty little fight.

I am aware that I’m pouting, it’s because I can’t believe that I fell for his friendly act when he clearly hasn’t changed at all, and just think I was working up the nerve to kiss the gorgeous blond bastard.  ‘What’s the matter with you?  That look could sour milk.’  
‘Malfoy.’  I spit at my best friend since I first came to Hogwarts as if it is explanation enough, and it is, since its Ron I’m talking to, he has never trusted the git.  ‘What has he done this time?’  
‘He’s challenged me.’  
‘Not another midnight duel, do you remember what happened last time?’  I roll my eyes he makes it sound like this happens on a regular basis.  The last time that Ronald Weasley is referring to is from first year when the prat set us up so that we’d be caught and thrown out of school, obviously it didn’t work, even so… ‘Of cause I do, but he wants it now not midnight.’  
‘Need a second?’  I nod without thinking.  Not that I don’t think I can’t take the annoying sod, but I will need the focus not to actually go overboard and actually hurt him too much, Ron can usually keep me in line.  I don’t actually want to dismember or permanently alter the bombshell after all.  
‘Please, thanks mate.’

~*~

Looking at the Marauders map for the password I let both Ron and I into the Slytherin common room before glancing at the map for clarification for the newly installed eighth year dorms.  I straighten my posture making myself ready to go at a moments notice, just in case he starts as soon as I pass the threshold.

Wand ready in hand I nod at Ron and march in to the room ready for the go, should he fire of a spell as soon as I come into sight.  That’s why it takes me a full second for me to understand what I’m seeing.  Creamy white skin, acres of it on display, my eyes wonder down from perfect shoulders down blemish free smooth skin down to a beautiful rounded perfect arse.  Just as I breathe out in wonder he turns slowly, his face turning towards me first.  As he slowly twists his body so I am able to see and appreciate every part of him, showing angles and curves perfectly.

‘Bloody hell.’  Ron breaths.  ‘Are you sure it was a duel he challenged you to or a wand duel?’  He leers as I feel my face burn bright red.  ‘Erm…’   
‘Fuck, what the hell is he doing here?  Harry?’  The blond grabs the top sheet from what I assume is his bed and quickly hides behind it.  ‘I thought… you said duel… so I’ve brought my second.’  I can hear my rambling explanation as I continue to burn in embarrassment.  ‘Well get him out of here.’  He is visibly upset and dam it to high heaven I can actually see tears shimmering in his eyes.  
‘I’m gone, wait until I tell ‘Mione that I saw the ferrets lily white ass.’  
‘If you do you will regret it weasel.’  He hides his distress well as he puts his anger on like well-worn armour.  ‘That’s enough.  Ron please… just please.’  The lanky red head salutes me as he turns to go with a twinkle in his eye.  ‘So?’  I swallow nervously not sure where I stand any more.

‘Do you really think so little of me?’  
‘What?  No, why would you ask that?’  
‘You really thought I actually wanted to fight you.’  
‘Your words… you said… a duel.’  I splutter.  
‘I was being flirty you twat.’  
‘How was that flirting?’  I can feel my hackles starting to stand up, I can’t help it he always knows how to wind me up, knowing which buttons to press.  ‘Please,’ he snorts, ‘it was in the way I said it.  Just get out.’

He’s turned his back on me he has actually turned his back on me.  I have ruined my only chance I would have with him, I find that I am unable to move or breathe through what feels like a stone lodged painfully in my throat.  Meanwhile he climbs into bed and rearranges his top sheet and turns over to lie on his stomach.  
His shoulders seem to shudder as if he is quietly crying into his arms and I realise that if he is it’s all my fault.  I clench and unclench my hands into fists, having put my wand in my back pocket, over and over again trying to regain my so called Gryffindor bravery.

‘Malfoy.’  My voice sounds gruff even to me.  
‘Go away.’  His voice comes so quiet and vulnerable.  
‘I’m sorry, really I am.’  
‘Please just go away.’  
‘I’m not going anywhere.’  I mutter entering the room proper and approaching his bed and I finally hear his quiet sobs.  ‘I will never be anything other than a, filthy lying death eater scumbag to you will I?’  There it is, the reason he is trying to send me away right now.  ‘Don’t say that, that’s not true.’  I sit on the bed not sure what to say, I’ve never been very good with my words and even more shite with emotions.  Instead I let one of my hands rest in what I hope is in a comforting way on his lower back.  ‘I do not want you here if it is out of pity Potter.’

‘It’s not pity Draco and I’ve already told you, I’m not going anywhere.’  I rub my hand up and down his back.  ‘But your first thought was to find a second.’  
‘No, I took you at your word that you really wanted to duel and my first thought was disappointment, since I had been working on my courage to kiss you.’  
‘Liar.’  
‘I could never lie to you.’  I gather him into my arms, sheets and all.  ‘It was Ron that suggested that I needed a second…’  
‘And you just went with it.’  
‘Pretty much yeah.’  
‘He has always hated me and my family.’  
‘No, that’s not it, it’s more personal.  The things you’ve said to him…’

‘I was always jealous of him.’  I can feel his breath and the shape of his words against the nape of my neck as we are twisted around each other.  ‘You have so much more that he and his family has.’  
‘He got you, and I, I never even stood a chance.’

I can feel his silent tears as he finally bares his whole self to me.  ‘Why didn’t you ever say anything?’  
‘I tried, but everywhere you went, he went too.’  
‘So you lashed out.’  
‘I am not proud of what I did.’  
‘I know.’  I can’t stand it any longer I have to look him in the eye.  I tilt his face up with the tips of my fingers but whatever I was going to say dies on my lips as I meet his silvery eyes.  I had forgotten how close we are sitting, how close I am holding him.

‘Harry I…’  
‘Kiss me Draco.’  As he realises my request his face completely transforms from one of quiet vulnerability, to disbelief, wonder then pure happiness.  ‘Yes.’  He whimpers as we meet each other lightly and delicately, his sheets draping around him protecting his modesty.  A completely different picture than what he looked when I first walked into the room.

He was then sexy and curvaceous with the way he had twisted his body not forgetting that amazing ass.  His pose designed to seduce and captivate.  Now he is elegant, delicate and wanting and I would be a complete fool to not be seduced, captivated and fall into his arms and his bed.

‘Draco.’  I feel his lips against mine as I whisper his name.  ‘Harry.’  He groans and I gently fall and drape my body over his as I turn him to lie on his back.  ‘Want you so bad.’  
‘Wanted you for so long.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just wants to know what all the fuss is about as Pansy Parkinson becomes Dracos second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

He is shivering as I sink into his heat and he clings on to me as if for dear life.  I don’t want anybody else to ever see him like this.  The idea of anyone other than me seeing him with head flung to the side in ecstasy baring his neck just so as if inviting me to bite him, to mark him as mine, his eyes open in wonder as if not wanting to miss a single moment as I pulse in and out of him just so.  How have we never done this before?  How is it that we have spent so much of our time pretending to hate each other when we could have had this all along?

Sucking on his jugular wanting to leave my mark, determined to make people see that he is taken and he is mine, I leave mark after mark.  ‘Mine.’  I hear myself growl and he mewls as I lift his legs and drape them over my shoulders folding him in half just as he grabs at his perfect globes pulling them apart, exposing and opening himself perfectly for me as I continue to pulse in and out in a steady rhythm.  
‘Yours.’  He gasps.  ‘Only yours.’  He openly weeps and I look at him in complete wonder.  How did we ever end up here?  What did I finally do right to get this, to get him?  ‘Draco, oh Godric, oh god… I want you…’  
‘You have me, I am yours.’  He gasps as my strokes into his body elongate and I end up pounding inside of him hard and fast.

‘Going to cum Harry.’  Those words are enough to undo me as I press my lips against his as hard as I can, I try to slow my hips down.  ‘Draco, my Draco.’  I feel his legs slide down from my shoulders as I grind into him hard leaving him gasping against my mouth.  Then his legs wrap tightly around my middle and I feel the soles of his feet against my ass pushing me even deeper inside of him.  
Tearing my lips away from his as I burry my face into the crook of his neck and breathe him in.  He intoxicates me, the smell of his sweat musky and perfect.  I could get drunk on him.  ‘Oh god, Draco.’  Placing my lips against that perfect elegant neck as I feel myself starting to let go.  
‘Fuck, Harry I can’t…’  I don’t know what possesses me as I open my mouth and clamp my jaw over his neck hard enough to break the skin as I explode inside him as his opening clamps down on me.

It takes a long time for me to come back to myself, but when I do I come back realising that Draco is running his fingers through my hair, tangling his long elegant fingers in the tangles of my impossible curls as I practically purr against his chest.  
Rubbing my stubbly chin against his smooth soft skin, unable and unwilling to stop myself I leave little kisses as he sighs content.  ‘Please don’t go.’  He whispers against my head of hair where he leaves an affectionate kiss.  
Looking up at him as I run my hands over his sides I see the worry in his eyes.  ‘I’m not going anywhere.’  I repeat my words from earlier as I meet his eyes, he has to know now that I realise what we could have been all this time, I am not letting him go without a fight.

Wrapping myself around him and him me, we make sure the sheets cover us and just in time.  ‘I don’t trust him one bit Weasel and if Potter hurts him in any way I will hold you personally responsible and will wear your balls as earrings.  Understand?’  Pansy Parkinson enters the room closely followed by Ron and Hermione.  
‘Harry would never.’  Hermione sputters indignantly making me feel such affection for the clever witch.  They stand in the doorway in a standoff making me grin as I hold Draco just a little bit tighter in my arms as he snuggles into my embrace, his head tucked under my chin his hands against my chest cat like.  I can feel the tug of sleep pull at me and feel just a little bit jealous of Draco as his eyes start to drop as sleep starts to claim him and takes him under deaf to our friends just at the door.

‘I mean it, and I have ways to make it look like an accident.’  The pug nose witch spits at Ron, the sudden loud statement making Draco squirm and mutter in his sleep.  ‘Just you try it.’  Hermione aims her wand at the unfortunate Slytherin pushing Ron out of the way so that she can get a clear shoot.  
‘Malfoy is more likely to hurt Harry than the other way round.’  Ron says angrily pulling his own wand out as Parkinsons eyes glitter dangerously just as Draco huffs as he clearly is trying to sleep in his own post orgasmic haze that I also wish to join him in.  ‘Err, do you guys mind.’  I whisper so as not to wake the beautiful man in my arms.  Hermione and Ron jump despite my quietness and put their wands away looking instantly guilty at the sight of us both.

Parkinson however runs up to us and points her wand at me.  Concerned that she might accidently jinx Draco I wrap myself even more around him protectively and glare at her as he grumbles.  ‘What have you done to him Potter?  I will have you for this.’  She is positively fuming, following her eyes to Dracos neck and shoulder to see what she is talking about my wish for sleep disappears as my stomach drops making me feel ill, forget post orgasm I feel nothing but guilt instead.  
Unwrapping an arm from around Draco I raise my hand and trail my fingers lightly over the collection of bruises and the bloody bite that I had left during my own orgasm.  ‘Harry?’  Draco stirs and his eye lids flutter open sleepily.  ‘I can feel your guilt, stop it.  You didn’t do anything wrong.’  
‘Like hell he didn’t.’  Pansy is fuming and quite honestly I don’t blame her.  
‘I’m so sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to.  I can’t believe I hurt you.’  
‘Pansy fuck off.’  Draco mutters his voice muffled as he presses his face to my chest.  ‘Everything was perfect before, now you are making Harry question what we have done.’  His arms encircle me and his hands travel the expanse of my back calming me slightly.

Hard critical eyes travel over the pair of us and I hold on to Draco with protective need.  ‘But Draco, I’ve hurt you.’  
‘No you have not.’  He tilts his head back and he looks me in the eye.  ‘Everything we have done, it was all I have ever wanted and more.  You did not force me into anything, so you bit me.  I just did not expect it so soon; it does not mean that I did not want you to do it, to claim me.’  He kisses me, hard and passionately and I do not hold myself back in response.  How I never realised until this very moment that my life without him is a life half lived.  ‘It doesn’t excuse my hurting you.’  I murmur against his lips.

‘He didn’t force you?’  The pug nosed witch asks mouth unattractively open as her wand arm drops to her side, Draco looks shocked at the suggestion despite the tiredness still there.  
‘I would never force myself on him or anyone for that matter, whatever you think of me I am no rapist.’  The very thought of doing something like that to somebody absolutely sickens me.  
‘You could be one for all I know,’ she shouts, ‘all I know of you Potter is that you are a trouble maker who is always getting into messes.  Who putts his nose where it is not wanted nor needed, doing so always ends up with you injured in the infirmary.  However that is not what I was referring to.  How does he not seem to know, he can’t be this clueless surely?’  Looking at Dracos best friend and my own who all look like they all know something that I do not as they sink onto the bed next to us mouths open.  Though not unusual that they know more than me since nobody ever tells me anything, Ron was born into to this world and takes a lot for granted and Hermione, is well Hermione the greatest book worm and student that has ever lived.  
I look at Draco who has now draped himself over the top of me looking very much the cat that has got the cream my annoyance starts to melt away.

‘What don’t I know Draco Malfoy?’  I ask as I trail my hands down his back.  
‘Where do I start Harry Potter?’  He smirks half asleep; I kiss those gorgeous lips as he lies on top of me properly.  ‘What do you remember from health class?’  He mutters almost gone as I frown back at him.  
‘We don’t have health class here at Hogwarts.’

‘Of cause we do Harry, you have just always missed them as they are normally at the end of term when you have ended up yet again in the infirmary.’  Hermione unhelpfully points out for me therefor unintentionally supporting Pansy Parkinsons claim on my character.  
‘Doesn’t matter anyway mate we talk about it all the time.’  
‘No we don’t Ron.’  
‘Mate, what exactly do you think we have always been referring to in our dormitories and the quidditch changing rooms over the years with all that banter and everything?’  
‘We’ve teased the others about omegas and alphas that’s all you know… comparing each other to wild animals.’  Draco lays his head in the crook of my shoulder and closes his eyes again.  ‘How exactly does that not apply?’  He hums half asleep as I trail my fingers up and down his sides.  ‘Well like I said that’s talking about wild animals not human beings…’  
‘witches and wizards are the exception to the rule, surely you have learned that by now?’  He presses his lips to my neck making my stomach flip pleasantly, despite that I need to find McGonagall, looking quickly at the mess I have made of Dracos neck guilt churns again in my stomach.  Kissing the bite tenderly I detangle myself as I reach for my boxers.  ‘Er guys, do you mind?’

I quickly dress despite Draco frowning at me.  ‘You promised.’  He pouts up at me his eyes wide looking betrayed.  
‘Git, you’re coming with me, get dressed.’  I smile at him fondly watching him as that look leaves his face and contentment takes over once again as he stretches.  ‘Nah hu.’   
‘Get dressed or you are going with nothing but that sheet to cover your modesty.’  
‘I would like to see you try Potter.’  He grins thinking he has won, and normally on any other occasion that might have been the case, but his neck needs checking for infection and needs healing.  He has to go to madam Pomfrey.  ‘I warned you Draco.’

Sweeping him up into my arms sheet and all he squeals.  ‘Put me down you great brute.  Why can’t we just stay in bed?’  He huffs as we leave the dormitory resting his head on top of my shoulder a small smile on his lips in spite of himself.  ‘Because your neck needs healing, also it would seem I need an impromptu health class in order to get answers since none of you seem want to tell me what all that fuss was about with Parkinson just now.’  
‘Harry.’  He drapes his arms around my neck and looks me in my eyes.  ‘I do love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco does not Need his Godfather to be his second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Oh my goodness, explain yourselves at once.’  Professor McGonagall presses her hand to her chest, her Scottish brogue distinctive as she takes one look at the both of us as I walk the halls of Hogwarts towards the infirmary.  Draco Malfoy naked except for a thin white sheet from his bed protecting him from the draughty Hogwarts halls, as I carry him bridal style with his arms around my neck and his neck and shoulder a complete mess, clearly visible for her to see.  A mass of love bites and a real to goodness bite that I have inflicted on him while I found and lost myself in my bliss.  
I blush at the picture we must make, however if I want the professor to explain to me what it is that my best friends and my… lover, boyfriend?  And his best friend seem to understand however were and are determined to be either unhelpful or completely shocked by whatever it is in order to tell me what it is that I have missed during my schooling career, what with always being incapacitated because of a self-titled, self-important dark lord since first stepping foot in Hogwarts when health class has been in session. 

‘I was just on my way to the infirmary Professor, would you mind coming with?  I want to ask you something.’  She nods, her lips pressed into a line, and walks ahead of me.  Dracos eyes twinkle up at me then he presses his lips against my neck.  ‘I do not know why you are causing such a fuss Potter, I wanted to stay in bed with you sleeping and making love over and over again.’  He whispers wickedly into my ear.  ‘Shush you, behave yourself.’  The idea is so appealing that I am so tempted just to turn back around and head back for bed.  
‘You do realise of cause that Severus must also be in attendance?’  McGonagall says as I catch up with her, I nod not looking forward to the meeting one bit.  But she is right of cause, I hurt Draco and as his head of house Snape has a right and a duty to be there.  I gulp as Professor McGonagall sends her patronus with a message for him to meet us there.

~*~

Laying Draco down on the hospital bed proves embarrassing as he will not let go and pulls me down on top of him.  ‘Malfoy come on behave yourself.’  But he won’t let go.  Finally my face blazing hot I sit down with him on my lap.  ‘You’re being a right brat, you know that right?’  I sigh just as both Professor Snape and Madam Pomfery walk into the infirmary together evidently having both been taking a turn out side after dinner in order so that they would not be tempted to break up the eighth year party that we have been having every other Saturday throughout the year.  Snapes hair looks thoroughly windblown and Madam Pomferys cheeks are pleasantly rosy.

‘What is the meaning of this?’  Snape is straight to business as he takes in the scene in front of him as Pomfery starts to instantly fuss over Draco her eyes wide open clearly letting Snape have the floor.  ‘Potter what have you done to my Godson?’  Oh, fuck.  How did I not know this?  I am so dead.  
‘Oh don’t get your panties in a twist Uncle Sev, I was a willing participant.’  He squirms as I give him a pinch for his sass.  
‘From the look of Mr Potters vacant expression I highly suspect that he has no idea of the consequences of his actions.’  Snape raises a hated eyebrow toward me.  
‘Don’t be mean Sev, that’s my job.’  He smirks as he stands up batting Madam Pomfery away and carefully makes a toga out of the sheet being careful not to show more than necessary as he winks at me and puts his hands on his hips when he is done.  He makes my mouth water, he really can pull anything off, I bet he would make wearing a hessian sack look good too.

‘The bite needs disinfecting young man, if you are old enough to receive a bite then you are old enough to understand that it could get infected if you are not careful and that it needs cleaning.’  
‘Why is everyone acting like being bitten means something?’  I flush despite not being able to stop a scowl, this is getting so frustrating.  Why did I do it in the first place? I seem to have lost the feeling of how right it was to do it in the first place.

Draco flings himself on his knees right in front of me as I continue to sit on the bed I had tried to get him to lie on.  His warm palms rest on my knees and he looks up at me through his long eyelashes as tears seem to swim in his eyes.  Opening my legs he moves into the gap and wraps his arms around my waist.  
‘What idiotic self-centred self-depleting thoughts are going through your tiny mind right now Mr Potter?’  I shake my head at Snape and try to swallow around a lump that has formed in my throat at Dracos display and all of the emotions flying through my head all at once.  All that has happened from the very moment that I gave into the temptation to bite Draco, accused by Parkinson, the wide eyed gob smacked stares of my best friends and now this with Snape, McGonagall and Pomfrey.  
‘Please, you promised me that you are not going anywhere.  You promised.’  His grey eyes swim with tears.

‘Why are you crying?’  I place one of my palms as tenderly as I possibly can on his cheek.  ‘I told you that I’m not leaving, why don’t you believe me?’  
‘I am not crying, Malfoys do not cry, and you… you are wondering why you even bothered… with me…’  He swallows seemingly unable to carry on.  ‘Draco… I…’  
‘Mr Potter, I would choose my words very carefully if I were you.  If you hurt my godson, you will be very sorry.’  
‘Snape I have no intention in hurting Draco.  Why won’t anybody just tell me what in gods’ name I did that has everyone behaving so frustratingly?’  I say wrapping my arms around my boyfriends’ shoulders.

‘Of cause he doesn’t know, Mr Potter has never attended a health class during his whole career at Hogwarts,’  McGonagall sighs, ‘though I am surprised at Miss Granger and Mr Weasley not filling you in on those particular lessons.’  Finally it would seem that we have got to the part where I actually get answers.  ‘Mr Potter what do you know of Alphas, Betas and Omegas?’  
‘Very little Professor McGonagall only that those titles are commonly used in the changing rooms when talking about wild animals in heat to bate each other…’  I ignore Snape rolling his eyes at me at my very basic knowledge and focus on my head of house.  
‘These are also traits in Witches and Wizards Mr Potter, due to our needs to also procreate just as much if not more than the average wild animal.’  She says her eyes twinkling in amusement at my seemingly awful description of an obviously more complex thing.  ‘Your biting Mr Malfoy, asserting yourself as his Alpha not only keeps him in his “place” as some would term it.  It is a marriage of sorts.  It is called a bonding bite.  It allows communication of sorts between mates, should one of you be in danger the other would hear it or sense it somehow.’

‘Marriage?’  I gasp looking down and into glittery silvery eyes and find I don’t mind that thought as much as I thought I would despite how young we both are and how very recently we have finally came together for the first time.  ‘We’re married?’  
‘Of sorts.’  Draco mutters and finally I do sense something from him, he seems confused that I needed it spelling out.  ‘Of cause you are both still students here at Hogwarts despite your age, therefore the bond can be dissolved.’  I stare at Snape in horror and tighten my arms around Draco just as he tightens his around me, and I kiss him on his forehead.  
‘So you don’t regret the bond?’  He sounds confused.  
‘No of cause not, were you not listening at all when our so called friends descended on us and I asked about it?’   
‘Not really, I had much nicer things on my mind.’  He grins at me standing up as I allow my hands to travel the length of his body as he does so.  ‘We talked about my recklessness and the fact that I always end up here being fixed up when I should be attending health class instead.’  I wink at him because I just cannot resist.  The blush that covers his cheeks makes me glad that I did it, he really is adorable sometimes.

‘You will dissolve the bond Mr Potter, I will not have you hurting him also, did it or did it not occur to you that Mr Malfoy might already been promised to another.’  Before I can open my mouth to object to idea of him being promised as well as the order coming from the potion master the growl coming from Draco stops me in my tracks.  ‘You will not order my bonded Alpha about Severus, nor will you touch our bond without express permission.  It was given and received freely even if it was in ignorance.  Harry followed his nature, I love him and I won’t be denied any longer my own nature.  I will not marry a woman and pretend to be an Alpha for anybody.  I am an Omega and proud of it.  I will carry Harrys’ babies for him proudly and do not think for one moment that I can be talked out of it.’

Dracos’ lips are sweet against my own and slowly I lower him down so that his feet can touch the floor again.  ‘We can have a family?’  
‘You bet Potter.’  He grins his arms draped around my neck.  ‘Don’t worry; I will talk you through it all when the time comes.’  He promises as I feel my grin take over my face.

‘It makes sense Severus, those two always where drawn to each other, I did wonder when they reached the age of presentation if they would end up together.’  
‘That is all well and good Mineva, however it will be you telling Lucius the news about his son not me and do not think for one moment that I will let you out of it.’  Snape grins victoriously as she gulps audibly.  
‘Yes, yes if you would all kindly desist with the drama, I still have not had the pleasure of making sure that Mr Malfoys bite is clean and I will not suffer from unwanted complications.’

~*~

# Epilogue

‘Just you wait until my father hears about this.  I will not take this lying down Potter.’  Draco spits and I can’t help but grin at my feisty mate.  I’m not scared of his threat though he will no doubt follow through with it.  Surprisingly Lucius Malfoy took our surprise news during our last year of Hogwarts very well.   ‘Count yourself lucky that my magic is on the fritz you…’  Placing my hand over his mouth as Draco glares at me I will him to listen to me.  
‘Draco, I couldn’t take it if you said something that might make you feel guilty later.  If you need to call me names do so when you aren’t angry with me.  Last time…’  I think back to our first pregnancy and the curses Draco used to spit at me when I wound him up or did the wrong thing which I am ashamed to admit was quite often having been completely new to a serious relationship.  However I have learned a lot since then and I will not have him be hard on himself when he calms down.  It hurt too much to see him go through that.

‘Stop treating me like a delicate princess.  I am not a girl Potter and for the last time I said I wanted the walls painted buttercup yellow not sunshine yellow.’  He pulls away and actually stomps his foot in his fit of temper.  ‘Honestly love I don’t see the difference between the two, if you want it re painting though I will do it.’  
Big grey eyes look at me apologetically as he bites his lower lip all contrite.  ‘I’m sorry that I am being a brat.’  
‘Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy I wouldn’t have you any other way.  Ouch.’  I hop on one foot as I grab the abused foot watching my bond mate and husband walk away down the corridor of number 12 Grimmauld place towards Scorpius and Albus room.

‘I want that room fixed Potter, I will not have my daughter in that disaster that is sunshine yellow room.’  I grin at the casual way that the man finally tells me the gender of baby number three growing in his womb, hearing news of the gender never seems to get old.

Walking in the room just as Draco scoops Scorpius up in his arms I wrap my arms around his middle and sigh happily.  ‘I love you.’  We have been together now for three years and we have faced a lot of things in our relationship, from each other and outside forces.  Yet for some reason I have never told him that.  But I do love him so very much.  
Turning in my arms Draco adjusts his hold on our son, leaning his head against my shoulder the rigidity in his body that I guess has always been there, seems to fall completely away.  Was he ever unsure of my feelings?  ‘Never unsure, however it is surprisingly reassuring for it to be confirmed Harry.’  He smiles as he blushes as he realises he has answered an unasked question due to the bond.

‘Are you still going to tell your father about what I did Malfoy?  You do know that he loves me right?’  I ask as my lips slide against his as I supress a laugh.  ‘Who would have guessed?’  I grin.  
‘What’s not to love?’  He smiles as I let my hand travel to the small of his back as we cradle our first born together.  ‘I still can’t believe that it was your mother who was second in command all along.’  
‘Promise me you won’t imperio me if you decide that you want me to be more compliant and less of a brat like she did with father.  I know I am hard to live with.’  He says avoiding my eye, resting my forehead against his as Scorpius gurgles happily in the protective comfort of our joint embrace.  ‘Draco, I may have never told you how I really feel about you until now.  But I need you to trust me, that despite your pedantic ways, your poshness and your bratishness I still love you, you git.  I love you because of all that, because that makes you, you.  It’s what makes us work.

‘It’s time for Albus feed Potter.’  Draco says pulling away from me eyes glittering.  
‘I’ll get him.’  I grin crossing the room unable to believe how lucky I am.  Scooping the tiny little bundle up into my arms I rain kisses on his little face until he wakes.  ‘Hello Al, welcome back from the world of nod.’  His grey eyes blink up at me sleepily his little face screwed up at me for daring to wake him and lets out a loud long, smelly fart.  Draco laughs delighted, no doubt at the look on my face, which I am sure reflects my shock.  
‘I never knew something so little could do things like that, or even be so smelly.’  I sigh resigned.

‘Is now a good time to tell you in that case that we are expecting twins?’  Draco asks as I change Al’s nappy.   ‘Two more smelly bottoms for you to change Potter, your job is never going to be done.’  He grins at me an all teeth kind of grin, a grin that tells me that the next two smelly bottoms are not going to be the end of it either.  It seems I am going to get a big family that I have always dreamed of after all.

I may have not always thought myself to be very lucky.  Now despite my past and everything that I have had to live through I wouldn’t change my life for the world, I have found somebody who loves me for me and I love him back.  I have two beautiful babies with two more on their way and a husband/mate/omega who is completely gaga about giving me a home full of babies and I am completely gaga over him.  I always have been even if there was a time I was blind to it.

It’s funny what you learn about yourself when you become a daddy, you think back to your own childhood and picture your babies attending school and pulling pigtails.  
Summoning the pre prepared feed Draco and I sit next to each other feeding our babies and grinning at each other as the floo sounds and out steps our friends as they descend on mass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
